


For All of Time

by DarlingDearheart



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, i refuse to tag this with anything about canon because what happened in the finale was not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingDearheart/pseuds/DarlingDearheart
Summary: Lucy takes one last trip back in time... Spoilers for the Timeless "series finale", even though I didn't actually watch it.





	For All of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts).



> For DownToTheSea, who chatted and salted with me while the finale was happening and we learned about all of the dumb decisions the writers made.  
> This is not fixing anything. This is just more angst, and I'm sorry. Barely edited because I am in A State but have it anyway.  
> The ship will live on~

The customary whirring and subsequent 'thud' as the great machine sprung back into existence were lost on her. Mind reeling, she threw open the door with a strength she hadn't known she possessed and all but fell onto the ground. Even Lucy Preston's grace-under-fire was being put to the test.

"Lucy, slow down!" Rufus called... or maybe it had been Wyatt... she couldn't tell; everything was blending together in a terrible montage of images she didn't care to see.

She tore her way through wherever she was, her heart guiding her instead of her mind in a rare turn of events. It didn't matter which century she was in or whether her clothes and hair were appropriate. All that mattered—ironically, almost—was the time... and how devastatingly little she had.

"Where are you?" she asked softly to no one and expecting no answer in return.

As if by some miracle, her eyes turned harshly left—and there he was.

Flynn. Ground. Blood. _Too much blood._

"Flynn..."

Her feet covered the distance between them so quickly that she may very well have flown. When she reached his side her legs gave out and her knees hit the ground hard, sinking into the bloodied soil. She barely noticed.

"Flynn... Garcia... Oh, God, I'm sorry–!"

He knew that voice...

"Lucy?" he rasped as she latched onto his hand.

Opening his eyes, he found himself looking straight into hers, still beautiful in spite of the threatening onslaught of tears.

"I'm so sorry," she kept repeating, grasping at his hand and arm in a desperate way; like they were her lifeline in the deepest, darkest waters.

"It's okay."

Well, it _wasn't._  He was dying. He knew it, he could feel it. Every breath took more effort. His eyes so desperately wanted to shut again, but he couldn't allow it. Not when Lucy still needed him.

"No, no, it's _not!_ God, can you not... I don't know! Can you not have to be a–a goddamn _hero_  for five minutes?!"

She wasn't angry. Not with him, at least.

"Sorry," he forced out, regretting it instantly when she began crying.

"It isn't your fault! None of it is," Lucy sobbed. "And now we can't even fix it!"

"Hey... you're gonna be fine."

"No," she whispered, knowing of a sudden what it meant for one's heart to shatter, "not without you."

"You've got your whole life ahead of you, Lucy."

Her mind was screaming that she was never meant to exist without him, that he had slowly but surely infiltrated her life in the best way possible.

"Not without you," she repeated instead.

Flynn knew there was nothing he could say that would appease her now, and frankly he didn't know how much time he had left to deliver all the platitudes he desired. Though he would never admit it to anyone, even Lucy, he would be lying to himself if he pretended that he hadn't imagined what their life together could have been without Rittenhouse. Unfortunately it had been that damned organization that had brought them together, and—poetically—the one which would now tear them apart.

"Lucy..."

"I love you."

He was stunned into such a silence that she panicked, thinking him dead and lost to her.

"You don't need to say that," Flynn sighed after squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"I do. I love you, Flynn—Garcia. And I should've told you before now... After the _Titanic_..."

A slow smile pulled at his lips at the mention of one of their last jumps. He needed no more proof that what she said was true.

"I just wish we had more time," she lamented softly.

"We've had all the time in the world."

She laughed softly, realizing the silliness of what she'd just said. Flynn's eyes slipped shut and the chuckle died on her lips.

"Garcia... No, no, stay with me. Please stay with me!"

Grasping his face in her hands, she leaned down, their foreheads touching as she brushed her lips across his. _Just one more kiss, one more smile, one more word... One more of everything to last me the rest of my life..._

"I love you, Lucy."

His voice was so quiet she barely heard him, but she felt his lips move against hers. A tender, chaste kiss was all that was left, and then he was gone. Tears flowing, heart torn asunder, she stayed with him as she felt his last breath on her face, running her fingers through his hair and whispering his name on a loop as though it might bring him back.

"I love you. Always. For all of time."


End file.
